The Everling Lockets
on the ramparts (Quest Step #5)| }} This is the main access quest for . At least one person in your group will need to complete this quest, in order for your group to access the second floor and basement. This access quest is necessary in order to complete most of the quests in the . Note: Once you've done it you will not be required to do it again. If you come back another time to finish up a Heritage Quest or something you can just waltz on down to Lord Everling and do your thing. No need to kill the sisters again. Pre-requisites * to unlock the balcony doors. This can be bypassed. See the Note in Step #7, below, for details. * to unlock the Library door. This can be bypassed. See the Note in Step #7, below, for details. Steps #You first meet Alexa in the Chapel Room (southeast corner of the ground floor). Alexa spawns after you slay the and the in the chapel. She tells you to meet her on the ramparts. You will see her there AFTER getting the note in teh gameroom. #She sends you to the Game Room to find a note left there by the architect. Click on the dartboard, card table, pool table and the two pool cue racks (on opposite sides of the room) until someone gets the note. Examine the note and it tells you there is a secret passage accessed by rotating one of the candle holders in the hallway right outside this room. #Open the secret passage to the second floor. This is in the southwest corner of the ground floor, in the hallway by the door to the Games Room. The light fixture in the hallway can be selected and will open a secret passage. #Take the secret passage upstairs to Elise's Room. Click the book on the nightstand. This makes Elise spawn on the far side of the ramparts (this will be important later). #Walk upstairs and you will find Alexa a few feet north on the ramparts. Alexa speaks automatically when you approach. When her text is complete, accept the quest. #Travel around the ramparts and slay all 6 sisters (all level 35^^^). Going clockwise: #*Enter the west tower, click on dresser to spawn and kill . #*Enter the northwest tower, kill Crysta's Handmaiden. Click on the bed to spawn the Dolls of Nyth. After killing them, click on the bed again to read her journal, which tells you to go to s room. #*Enter the northeast tower, kill and . #* Enter the southwest tower and read Elise's diary on the dresser. Visit the roof cross-walkway, and kill . #*Enter the east tower and kill . #*Enter the southeast tower. Avoid (level 40 epic x2) who is rooted in place. Go down to the basement of the tower and kill . #:Note: If attacks you, you will stay in combat if you do not kill him. Leave combat by /yelling to break the encounter, or by traveling far enough away from him. #At this point, you can access the second floor from any of the towers. I suggest you go back up to the roof at this point, run to the north towers, and enter the 2nd floor from one of the north towers. #:Note: Although the middle and southern towers connect to the second floor, there are locked doors blocking you from reaching the room for the next step. To unlock these doors: #:*Complete the quest to unlock the library. #:*Complete the quest to unlock the balcony doors. #:*Or use the north towers as I suggested, to bypass the locked areas. #Your quest journal should now say I need to find a way into the basement. Your journal must say this in order for this step to work: ##Enter the northeast room on the second floor . Kill the and the . Your quest journal will update. ##Your journal should now read I need to find what this key goes to. The northwest room (the ) is now unlocked. Right-click the door to open it. Enter the room and read the book on the table. will run in and attack you (level 35^^^). Your quest journal will update. #Click the urn beside the bookcase to open the secret passage to the basement (You may have to right-click and select "use" in order for the passage to open). Follow the passage down to the wine cellar. Take the basement passage southeast until you find Alexa. Talk to her. #Retrace your steps to the wine cellar. At the last corner before the wine cellar, a light fixture is selectable. Click it to open a secret door to Everling's Research Laboratory. Click the scroll on the lefthand table in Everling's Laboratory. This enables several secret panels throughout the basement. #Find the secret door immediately east of Everling's Laboratory. Open this secret door and head southeast to find Alexa in a room. # will speak and then attack you. Slay her. Your quest journal will update for the last time. will then spawn and aggro. (both are 35^^^) #The secret passages in the basement allow you to proceed west into new corridors. When you reach the coffin room , click the candlestick to enter the passage to Everling's chamber. This is a long passage with numerous traps along the way. The final door opens only if you have killed all of the sisters including Alexa/Ollix. #Slay guarding Everling's chamber. #:Note: When you first enter, there is a book on a table to your right. The book offers the quest Fair Warnings Ignored, which asks you to kill . Accept the quest before you kill him and you'll get easy experience & coin. #When you enter the final chamber, (level 36^^^ necromancer) will say some scripted dialogue, then he will attack you automatically, along with two (level 36 enchanters). Kill him to complete the quest. Reward After finishing this quest, on all future visits to Nektropos Castle, you will be able to: *enter the second floor from any tower *open the Captain's Study by right-clicking the panel of the door that highlights *open the passage to the basement *open all secret doors in the basement The Everlings and other monsters will still be present, however. Note: If you listen to Alexa's dialogue on the ramparts again, then you will receive this quest again. You can earn XP for completing it again, but it will not affect your zone access. See Also